


lost it to trying (fourth of july)

by softdadironman



Series: sit next to me [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Family Feels, Fireworks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Ironfamily, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, Wholesome, actual dad tony stark, big brother sam wilson, little hurt, or annoying uncle?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdadironman/pseuds/softdadironman
Summary: He's a fraud, honestly.His birthday isn't today, but he's not about to tell that to a kid who blew up the kitchen trying to make him a cake.ORPeter thinks it's Cap's birthday, tries and fails to throw him a party, and "ruins" his perfect day.





	lost it to trying (fourth of july)

“I think I did something illegal.” 

Peter stops to let Friday scan him over. Using his ear to cradle his phone to his shoulder, he twists the doorknob and kicks it as gently as he can. “Ned, if you did something illegal, you shouldn’t tell me. I’m a superhero.” 

Through the other side of the phone, he sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Did you kill someone?” Peter slams the door shut with his hip. He sprints to the kitchen and drops the bags in his hands down. 

“No, but I used my fake ID.” 

Peter pulled out a cake mix out of the bag and slammed it down on the counter. “Ned! What’d you buy? Did you drink?” 

Ned scoffed. “I bought some fireworks.” Peter visibly relaxed. “For the party tonight.” 

“Oh, right…” Peter set a mixing bowl down on the table. 

“You’re still coming tonight, right?” Ned asked. 

“Ned, I really can’t… It’s Cap’s birthday today, so I’m gonna surprise him.” 

“That’s so cute,” he cooed. 

“Shut up, Ned,” he mumbled, pulling a carton of eggs out of the fridge. He cracked some eggs and tossed them in. He mixed it before pouring it into a Captain America shaped pan. “Plus, I’m not a big fan of this holiday. I may just go on patrol.” 

He walked up to the preheated oven (thanks Friday) and slipped the cake inside. “Oh, I guess Tony is throwing a party, huh?” 

“He hasn’t said anything,” Peter said. “Knowing him, though, he’s probably planning a huge party for Steve. The cake he got him is probably a million times better…” 

“Hey, he’ll love it, Pete.” 

A small smile spread across his face. “Thanks, Ned. I really—“ A small explosion, which he was briefly warned by thanks to his Spidey sense, sent him over the kitchen island. The fire was out in moments, but his cake… “What the heck?” He opened the oven to see his exploded cake batter coating the walls. “Oh, man…” 

“Oh, Peter…” 

He went to scrub it off, forgetting how hot it was, and he burned his finger on the side. “Ow! Ow, oh shit!” He popped his finger in his mouth and sucked on it. “Ned, I’ll call you back.” He hung up briefly to sink to his knees. “Karen, this is the third cake I’ve blown up. Why does this keep happening?” 

“I don’t know, Peter,” she replied. 

“How do you  _ not  _ know? You’re supposed to know, like, everything.” 

He slipped on a pair of mitts to pull out the cake pan. He washed it off for attempt number four. 

Lucky for him, he anticipated this happening. He learned after the second cake explosion. 

He dumps the pile of cake boxes on the shelf. He pours the mix into a new bowl, pours some milk and oil in, and goes to grab some eggs. 

However when he cracks the eggs on the side of the bowl, he uses too much strength and cracks the entire thing. 

“Damnit,” he cursed, watching the pieces of shell break off into the bowl. “Cap’s gonna hate me.” 

“Kid,  _ what  _ are you doing?” 

Peter looks up from his monstrosity to see a dissapointed Sam. “I… cake.”

“I see that.” He pushes past Peter to peer into the bowl. 

“I don’t know what I did wrong!” He huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It explodes everytime.” 

Sam dumped the mix into the sink and pulled out a new bowl. “You making a cake for your friend’s party?” 

Peter blinks a few times before pulling out another cake mix. “No, it’s for Cap’s birthday. I thought I’d make him a cake, but…” 

“For Cap’s birthday,” Sam repeated slowly. 

“Did you forget?” Peter exclaimed. 

“Uh, yeah,” he said, having to turn away so Peter wouldn’t see his smirk. “Whoops.” 

“It’s okay. If you help me cook this cake, we can give it to him together.” 

“It’s bake,” he corrected, trying not to cringe. “Sounds like a deal.” 

Sam started mixing the cake together. Peter set one of the bags on the counter and pulls out a bag of party balloons. “Look! I got balloons.” He pulls one out of the package and starts blowing air into it. He tied it up and tossed the balloon in the air. “Mr. Wilson, catch!” 

Sam raised an eyebrow while pouring the mix into the pan. The pathetic balloon bumped against Peter’s shoulder and fell to the ground. 

“My balloon…” 

Sam slipped the cake into the oven and slipped off his oven mitts. “You need help with the decorations?” 

“I made a banner!” he said, unfolding it. “Help me hang it up.”

While the cake finished baking, Peter and Sam decorating the communal room for the surprise party. Peter put up a banner across the wall and webbed some balloons to the ceiling. 

They frosted the cake (red, white, and blue) and set it out on the counter. 

“I’ll go get him,” Sam announced, trying his absolute hardest not to laugh. 

“Okay, but make sure he doesn’t have any idea.” 

Sam races up the stairs. “Bucky,” he calls, sprinting full speed down the hallway, “Peter thinks it’s Steve’s birthday.” 

Bucky’s face lit up. “You get everyone else down. I’ll stall Steve.” 

After all the Avengers were notified, most of them filtered into the living room. 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked, confused as Peter pulled him behind the couch. 

“I’m sorry if you had something planned, but I really wanted to show Steve my appreciation. Hope you don’t mind.” 

Tony made a confused face, but he disposed of it quickly when he noticed Sam drawing a line over his neck as a warning. “Oh, it’s okay, kid. Just know I’m gonna show you up later.” 

“We worked really hard on the cake, though. Sam did most of the work.” 

“Oh, no, I can’t take credit. After all, I completely forgot it was his birthday.” Sam’s phone dinged. “He’s on his way.” 

“Hide!” Peter ordered, and the lights turned off. 

Peter put a finger over his lips and pulled Tony down further on the ground. At the sound of footsteps, he jumped up in the air. The lights flickered on. 

“Surprise!” Peter cheered. The balloons he webbed to the ceiling released and bounced off the ground. “Happy birthday, Cap!” He released a popper and confetti exploded. 

Cap, stunned, in his workout gear, stopped in the doorway. Bucky was stoic, trying desperately hard not to give it away. 

“What…?” he asked, confused. 

“We made you a cake!” he cheered, motioning over to the shield cake on the table. 

Steve’s face only got more confused as time went by. Peter frowned, lowering his party favors. “Do you not like it?” Shrinking, he ran a hand through his hair. “I know it’s not much, but we worked hard on the cake. Plus, Sam made it, and I just frosted it… Do you not like chocolate cake?” 

Sam’s face fell. The sad face Peter was making broke his little heart. “No one tell him,” he hissed. 

They all started making hand motions for Steve to go along with it. “No, Peter, I love it,” he said, feeling like an absolute fraud. “Thank you.” 

Peter’s face lit up. “We also got you a present.” He raced over to drag a huge box into the living room. 

Steve looked up at the “We” and everyone shook their heads. 

“Peter, you’re broke,” Steve said. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“Mr. Stark paid for it; don’t worry,” Peter lied, waving his hand. Steve and Tony exchanged looks, and he shook his head. “Go ahead, open it!” 

Steve grabbed the box and pulled it into his lap. “Should we wait until after cake?” 

“Uh, no, no, right now,” Peter said, slipping his phone out of his pocket. He flipped his camera on and started a video. “Open it!” 

Sam set the cake down on the coffee table and took his seat in a chair to watch him open the present. “What’d he give him?” Clint whispered. Sam shrugged. 

Steve lifted up the flaps of the box and gasped. “Tony, don’t freak out.” 

“What? What is it?” Tony asked, standing up. 

A head popped out of the box. A furry, yellow dog head. 

Tony almost passed out. 

“He looks just like you!” Peter cooed. The Golden Retriever jumped out of the box and gave an excited lick to Steve’s face. 

“I didn’t agree to a dog here,” Tony said, looking pale. “No dog. No.” 

“But Mr. Stark,” Peter whined, “He’s so cute.” 

“He is kind of cute,” Bucky agreed, jumping on the couch to pet the dog. Steve smiled and pushed the dog out of his face. “And he does look like Steve.” 

“Whatever, just take him back to the store,” Tony grumbled. 

“I didn’t get him at the store,” Peter said. “I rescued him.” 

The dog jumped off the couch and jumped on a giggly Peter. He scratched the dog’s ears and let her lick his face. “He lost his owner in a fire,” he explained. “And he smells like pecans.” 

“You can’t keep a dog,” Tony huffed. 

“I thought you paid for it,” Steve retorted, sassy as ever. 

“It’s a stray! It’s free.” 

Peter smirked and pointed to the box. Steve looked down and pulled out a leash and other dog supplies. “Is this a Captain America leash?” Steve asked, pulling out the collar. “Tony, we have to keep the dog.” 

“Yeah! Plus, he can take him on runs! He’s really fast,” Peter piped up. “And, and he’s trained.” 

“I’d hope so,” Tony grumbled, watching the dog jump up on Steve’s lap. “Not on the couch!” 

“No, he’s an emotional support dog. So if you ever got scared or something — not that Captain America gets scared — you’d have him. Or something. I don’t know…” 

“I love him,” Steve decided, hugging the dog. “I’m keeping him.” 

Tony had to storm out of the room to catch his breath. Everyone else piled on the couch to pet the new dog. 

“What’s his name?” Steve asked, scratching his neck. 

“Oh, you can rename him,” Peter said. “His collar said ‘Dog’ and it’s not very creative.” 

“Well, he’s a lucky dog,” Bucky said. “To survive a fire? He’s seen some shit. Haven’t you, boy?” 

“Lucky,” Steve said, smiling. “I’ll name him Lucky.” 

“Oh, fuck off,” Clint mumbled. “I used to have a dog named Lucky.” 

“Lucky II,” Bucky compromised. 

“I love Lucky,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to his head. 

“Sorry, *Bucky,” Sam said. 

“This is a verbal conversation,” Steve said, letting go of the dog. “I meant Lucky.” 

“But he meant Bucky,” Natasha said, snickering. 

Lucky jumped off the couch and went for the cake on the table. “Lucky, no!” Peter yelped, guarding the cake with his life. He tackled Lucky as gently as he could, and he and the dog went rolling. “Protect the cake!” 

Sam started cutting up the cake and putting it on plates. After it was passed out, he put the cover back over it and put it in the fridge. 

Peter let go of the dog finally. He went to grab a piece of cake, but it wasn’t for him. He waddled through the halls until he found a moody Tony. 

“I should’ve asked,” he said, handing over the cake. Tony snatched the plate out of his hands and stuffed it in his mouth. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” 

“A damn dog,” he mumbled, chewing the cake. “Oh,  _ wow _ , that’s good.” 

“He didn’t have a home,” he said, giving him puppy dog eyes. “Or parents. Kinda like me when you took me in.” 

“Don’t do it, Pete,” he said, closing his eyes. “Don’t do it.” He started walking away. 

“He’s all alone, and he wants a family. He  _ needs  _ one,” Peter said, chasing after him. “Please.” He dragged on the word for what seemed like forever. 

“Okay, okay, fine, we can keep the dog,” Tony said, giving in. He walked back into the living room to see the dog already getting fur all over the chairs. “He’s so  _ hairy. _ ” 

“And cute,” Natasha added, cradling the dog. “The things I’m gonna teach him.” 

“Like what?” Peter asked, cocking his head. 

“Welcome to the Avengers,” she said, whispering something to the dog. 

“No, no, he’s a pure boy!” Peter yelped, stealing the dog back. “He’s a good boy who won’t hurt anyone.” 

“Don’t teach Lucky anything bad,” Steve said. 

“Captain Rogers, your appointment in the city is in thirty minutes,” Friday announced. 

“Appointment? Like a party?” Peter asked, pouting a little. 

Steve frowned. “I wish I could stay,” he said, ruffling Peter’s hair as if he was the dog. “I’ll be back tonight.” 

Peter pouted as Steve took his messenger bag and left the building. “Where’s he going?” Peter asked. 

“He had some festival thing in the city he’s appearing at,” Tony explained, sinking into the couch. “He just has to make a brief appearance, and he’s done.” 

“So he’ll make it back for the party tonight?” Peter asked. When Tony didn’t reply, Peter sat up. “You forgot too? I thought you didn’t tell me your plans because I’m a bad secret keeper! Oh, Mr. Stark, this is bad…” 

“The party you threw is fine,” Natasha consoled, but Peter was losing it. 

“Oh no…” Peter trailed off, cradling his head. “Should I go get more balloons?” 

Bucky scooted over next to Peter and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. Peter’s wide brown eyes blinked in surprise. Most of the time Bucky’s bullying him, teasing him, but every now and then, he’s oddly affectionate towards him. Peter’s not complaining, though. “Your party was perfect, Peter. He loved it.” 

“It wasn’t much of a party,” Peter mumbled, laying his head on Bucky’s chest. “I just wanted to do something nice for him.” 

“How about we go visit him at the festival?” Bucky suggested. Peter sat up so quickly. 

“Really?” he asked. 

“We could stay for the fireworks display,” Tony added. “There’s food trucks.” 

“And a concert,” Sam added, looking at the website. 

“We could take a picnic!” Peter exclaimed. “We could take a picnic, and we could eat ice cream. Oh, and we could get those sparklers. Oh, and, and…” Once Peter started rambling, he didn’t stop. Tony was listening to every word. As Peter was speaking, he was putting in an order for every single item Peter listened. Sam was scribbling down ideas for food. 

Bucky couldn’t help but send Steve a text. 

**Buckaroonie**

**_Just a heads up, Peter’s going all out for your charity festival._ **

On the other side of the city, Steve was grinning. 

As promised, they did go all out. A few hours later, the Avengers arrived in the streets of the festival. Steve was just finishing shaking hands with the mayor on the big stadium. As he walked off, a band was already setting up on the stage. 

He was swarmed with the crowd, but he managed to find his way out with the help of security. Walking out, he caught sight of his family, holding up a picnic basket. 

A section was barricaded off for them. The group brought two big blankets to coat the grass with. Natasha, dog leash tightly wrapped around her hand. 

“Suprise!” Peter exclaimed for the second time that day. “We brought the party to you.” 

“I see that,” he said, smiling gently as he took a seat next to Bucky on the ground. Lucky pulled on his leash to give a sloppy kiss to Steve. “Hello, Lucky.” 

They spent the rest of the evening sprawled out on the floor. Natasha and Sam went for a walk with the dog, but no one else really moved. They enjoyed the music and each other’s company until the sun went down. 

When the first explosion went off, Peter wasn’t expecting it. 

He looked around, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. He looked to the others, who were a little pale as well. Lucky was digging his snout into Steve’s underarm for comfort. Steve squeezed him right back. 

Another firework flew into the air, and the loud popping sound sent Peter reeling. He enjoyed the fireworks, he really did, but he forgot how  _ loud  _ they could be. 

Steve isn’t too fond of the sound either. Even Sam is distracting himself with the sound by a pair of Beats slipped over his ears. 

“Peter,” Tony whispered, tapping him gently. “Come here.” Peter scooted closer to his mentor as the next set of fireworks went off rapid fire. Peter was expecting (and hoping) for Tony to swing an arm over his shoulder like Bucky had done earlier, but he was pleasantly surprised when Tony slipped two small plugs in each of his ears. Peter relaxed a little, panicking a little at the sudden feeling of muted sound. 

When another firework went off, it wasn’t silent but it was close to it. Shocked, Peter gaped at Tony and smiled. “Whoa!” he said, not aware he was shouting. “This is really cool!” 

The rest of them looked over at Peter, who was practically screaming. People nearby were glaring at him. 

Tony snickered and put a finger over his lips. “Shh,” he hushed, and Peter blushed. 

“Sorry!” he said, still really loud. 

The fireworks were way more enjoyable now that they weren’t incredibly loud and reminding Peter of some unpleasant memories. The sound of gunshots isn’t so relaxing. 

“I feel like a fraud,” Steve sighed, leaning on Bucky. “I’m a fraud. Why does everyone think it’s my birthday?” 

“Because it is,” Natasha growled, motioning to a cheerful Peter watching the fireworks. 

Steve sighed, trying not to die of the overwhelming guilt he feels. They sit through the entire display and remain in the field, even as it ends. 

They’re the last group there. People start cleaning up, and Clint takes the oppurtunity to open up the box of fireworks he bought. 

Clint pulled out the expensive fireworks and spread them across the grass. There were various ones, some looking suspiciously illegal. 

Peter leaned over and grabbed the smallest box, a tiny thing of sparklers. He opened the box and held out one for Tony to light. He watched in amazement as he drew a star with the sparkler. “I love sparklers,” he hummed, letting it fizzle out. 

“You know what I love?” Natasha threw a bunch of pop its against the ground and cackled as Clint jumped two feet in the air. “Pop its.” 

Peter giggled and grabbed one for himself. He threw one into the ground and watched the sparks fly. 

“I love this holiday,” Steve said. 

“You’re only saying that ‘cause it’s your birthday,” Sam said with a knowing look. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, smiling as Peter accidently lit a firecracker without knowing how chaotic it’d be. “Sure.” 

So, yeah, maybe it wasn’t his birthday, but he was having the time of his life here with his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a very short amount of time, it sucks, but here u go... 
> 
> happy fourth! everyone stay safe out there!!
> 
> i know this is trash but im working on a longshot tha's gonna drop this week so look forward to it!!!!!! im super exciteddddd


End file.
